Love Begins
by Bratling28
Summary: When Harry arrived in Lima, Ohio and began William Mckinley High School the last thing he expected to find was the love of his life. Title of this story was taken from the musical Wonderland. Hurt and Pucktana.
1. Love Begins

**Title: **Love Begins

**Author:** Ash

**Beta:** None and as such all mistakes are mine. (Though if you read this and decide you want in inbox me)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Glee

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman/Santana Lopez (these are the only pairings that matter anyway)

**Warnings: **This is Slash. Don't like don't read. Harry and Puck (yes they need their own warning), smexy thoughts and actions as well as slight creeper tendencies. Homophobia. Though that last one is only until Harry starts kicking ass, taking names and kicking those names in the ass. I am also a big fan of slightly feminine Super!Harry so that is probably how he will end up. I also like super smart Noah. It kills me that on the show Puck is all brawn no brains.

**Author's Note:** This story came about after reading Icebreaker by gleefulmusings. I completely agree with her assertion that Kurt deserved way better than what he was getting. This story will have alternating points of view. If you read please review. All are welcome. Except the stupid ones.

**Summary:** When Harry arrived in Lima, Ohio and began William Mckinley High School the last thing he expected to find was the love of his life. Title of this story was taken from the musical Wonderland. Hurt and Pucktana.

**HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/**

Harry Potter walked through the door of his son's nursery with half opened eyes and clumsy steps. How he managed to aquire a kid that was a morning person was beyond him. _It's probably fate fucking with me again _he thought to himself as he turned to his son. "Teddybear I love you but you have got to start letting me sleep in the mornings."

Teddy Lupin-Potter looked up at his father's voice and grinned showing his shiny new baby teeth. His hair which was once aquamarine blue changed to a slightly tamer version of Harry's own black hair. _I'm_ _gonna have to do something about that, _Harry thought to himself while making a mental note not to forget. Using the bars on his crib Teddy pulled himself up and immediately held up his arms to be picked up. "Ow" he shouted. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow."

"Okay okay. I'll take you out." he answeed his kid with a sleepy smile. "I guess I should be thanking you for waking me up in time for school. It would suck if I was late my first day. We also have to pick up both Sarah and Noah so thank you Teddybear. Though next time, I would appreciate it if you'd already have the coffee waiting." His answer was happy baby babble punctuated with light smacks to his head. "You have a big day too, don't you? Are you excited to be starting daycare? That Maggie lady seemed really nice and I know she can't wait to get you to herself," Harry chuckled. "Lets get ourselves dressed and fed so we can be on our way shall we?" And with those words his day officially started.

Harry took Teddy into the bathroom for a little wash up before dressing him and placing him back in his crib. He then jumped into his own shower before getting dressing himself in a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt that read 'ASS. The other Vagina'. Putting a pair of black and green chucks on his feet he made his way back into the bathroom to finish up. Still tired and without coffee he attempted to pull his wavy (read: curly), waist length hair into some semblance of order. The end result was a messy bun with his long bangs sweeping over his forehead. Since it covered his faded though still famous lightening bolt scar, he let it be. Deciding to forgo his contacts he grabbed his black, rectangle rimmed Dolce&Gabana glasses. After one last look in the mirror, he left his bathroom, scooped up the kid and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Are you hungry Teddybear? What would you like to eat? How about a little bit of oatmeal and mashed fruit? Does that sound to good to you?"

"Nanananananana" Teddy cried happily. Laughing at his sons enthusiasm, Harry placed him in his high chair before starting their food. "Bananas it is."

Once they had both eaten and only after three cups of coffee, Harry cleaned up before running to get his and Teddy's bags. The weather was still nice as it was only a few weeks into September so he grabbed light weight jackets for them both.

When he came back downstairs he quickly placed a strong glamour on his son. He didn't need Teddy using his metamorphic abilities in front of muggles. Now instead of the aquamarine hair he reverted to, Teddy was now sporting brown hair and amber eyes making him look a lot like his biological father. After making himself an extra large thermos of coffee he grabbed everthing up, including his wand, before heading out to his car.

His car. It was the best thing he had purchaed since moving to Lima. While he was proud of his modest two story, six bedroom home with state of the art kitchen it was his black and silver 2011 Honda Pilot SUV that he loved. Not because he understood any of the engine speak his sister loved to expound upon when she got anywhere near his car, but because it was _huge_. It was so big it made him feel tiny. Another reason he loved his car was for the safety he felt it afforded him. He often felt as if he and Teddy were safe while inside of it and after reading up on the number of car accidents a _day_ it was a wonder that _anything_ could make him feel safe on the road. So of course he named this awesomeness Azza*.

Quickly strapping both himself and Teddy in, he sent off a quick text letting Noah know he was on his way and plugged in his iphone to the sound sytem. Setting it to kiddie tunes for his son, he allowed one last mental check to make sure he had everything before deciding he was ready to hit the road.

Twenty minutes later, Harry pulled up in front of the Puckerman residence exactly on time. Noah and Sarah must have been watching for him because they were already running to his car before he could even park properly. He spied someone peeking through the curtains and figured it was Mrs. Puckerman. He waved cheerfully at her and watched as the curtain dropped quickly back into place. _Merlin how he hated that woman_. Whatever. He shrugged off the unhappy thoughts before turning to his new passengers. "Hey. Were you guys waiting long for me?"

It was Noah who answered with, "Not really. We had just finished breakfast when we heard Elmo singing about moving and a splashing. Figured it was you."

Knowing there had to be more to it than he was saying he resolved to ask about it later. "Well okay here's the plan. I drop Sarah off at the elementary school before dropping Teddy at the daycare since it's on the way to Mckinley. Teddy shouldn't take too long and if Sarah doesn't mind us leaving after we get to her school we might actually be early Noah. What do you think?" This time it was Sarah who responded with "sounds like a plan. I don't mind going in by myself. My friends should be out front anyways."

"Cool beans. Lets make moves. Oh and Noah...It's 'splishing and a splashing, moving and a grooving.' As many times as you have heard this song you should know it by heart."

"Sheesh. Well excuse me. I didn't know I was supposed to be keeping up with the Muppet Babies and their new music."

"Sesame Street Noah. Elmo is Sesame not Muppet."

"Whatever. The point is I usually tune this sh- stuff out whenever you put it on."

"I don't see why. It's very entertaining. It's better than some of the crap I hear playing on these radio stations." Deciding to end the discussion Harry glanced at Sarah in his rear view mirror and asked her how school was going.

"It's fine. I really like my teacher. She lets us read what we want when it's time for DEAR** and she teaches us awesome songs. Do you want to hear what she taught us yesterday?"

"NO!"

"Sure. Go for it."

Both Noah and Harry answered at the same time. Giving Noah a questioning look he missed the mischevious smirk on Sarah's face.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears_

_It's a world of hope, a world of fears_

_There's so much that we share,_

_It's time we're aware,_

_That it's a small world after all._

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small, small world._

She held the note longer than was needed before collapsing into giggles. Noah had his hand in front of his face and was shaking his head while Harry just sat there stunned. "That has got to be the most annoying song I have ever heard in my life."

"And you haven't even heard the whole thing," Noah groaned.

"There's more?"

"Yeah there's a whole other verse. Listen," and with that Sarah began singing again.

_There is just one moon and one golden sun,_

_And a smile means friendship to everyone._

_Though the mountains divide,_

_And the oceans are wide,_

_It's a small, small world._

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small, small world.***_

"Okay enough. Sarahbear you are to never, ever sing that song in my presence again."

"But Harry..."

"No buts. Never again do you understand me?" he snapped while pulling up in front of her school where Sarah immediately spotted her friends. With a hasty farewll she ran to join them. Harry watched as they entered the school before he pulled away and started the drive to drop off Teddy. "Can you believe that little brat? That song is going to be stuck in my head all day."

"I tried to warn you. She's been singing it ever since she got home yesterday. I've almost killed her a couple of times just to shut her up."

"Once we drop Teddy, I am definitely going to have to listen to some grown up music if I don't want to have a complete meltdown. This stupid town is infested with morning people. Just this morning my neighbor tried to have a chat with me. A chat! It was barely after seven."

"Didn't you have any coffee this morning?"

"Yeah. Three cups but you know that isn't enough."

"I think we should check you into rehab for this addiction you have. Aren't you supposed to be drinking tea anyway? Your British. Brithish people drink tea."

"First of all I do drink tea. Just not in the mornings. Mornings are solely for coffee. And secondly, no way in hell am I ever going to rehab. Rehab is for quitters and I ain't no quitter."

"Awesome. Who was that?" Noah asked speaking of the impression Harry gave at the end of his statement.

"Yosemite Sam. Teddy and I had a looney tunes marathon last night before bed," he responded as he pulled into the parking lot of Teddy's new daycare. He parked, hopped out and walked around to the door closest to his son all the while muttering to himself. A mother walking by with her toddler shot him a smile and waved."Bloody morning people."

After unstrapping his son, he grabbed his little Elmo backpack and walked him to the daycare. He quickly signed his son in before finding the woman he spoke to earlier in the week when he came to sign Teddy up.

"Maggie" he called once he spotted her.

"Hello Harry. How are you this fine morning?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief and complete disgust. "Tell me you've had like twenty cups of coffee and that's why your so happy."Maggie laughed before responding that she doesn't drink coffee.

"Ah. I understand. Which is it? Whiskey or Vodka?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are asking Mr. Potter."

"I'm just trying to figure out why you are so cheerful this early in the morning. I mean it's just gone on eight. It's not natural so I figure you've had a little something extra in your tea this morning. Which is it?"

Maggie laughed again. "While yes it's a little early it's still a beautiful morning and we have much to be thankful for, don't you think?"

"Okay that's it. I'm just going to have to find somewhere else for Teddy to go."

Suddenly looking alarmed she asked him what was wrong. "You. You are what's wrong. I will not have my son learning this crap and bringing it into my home do you hear me? I will not have it."

Laughing _again _she just plucked Teddy from his arms and told him she would see him at the end of the day. "I'll let it slide this time but tomorrow I want to see you with a frown on your face. Capisce?" Without waiting for an answer he turned to his son and gave him little eskimo kisses before telling him to have a good day. Teddy just giggled and gave him a hug. "See you later Teddybear." Wandlessly making sure his glamour would hold he gave one last kiss before walking back outside to his car.

"How was it? Did the Teddybear cry when you left him?" Noah asked once he was back in his car.

"Pfft. What do you think this is? Of course he didn't cry. My son's no pansy" he sneered at Noah. "But I think we are going to have to find somewhere else for him. I think that teacher is going to be a bad influence on him."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a morning person. I don't need her teaching my son such disgusting behavior." Noah just laughed before reaching for the iphone and changing the music. "I'm serious Noah. She laughed like five times and we were only talking for ten minutes. It's unnatural I tell you. There's something wrong with her and I don't want it rubbing off on Teddy."

Just then one of his favorite songs came on. He grinned at Noah and quickly began singing along.

_I've been waiting on the sunset,  
>Bills on my mindset,<br>I can't deny they're getting high.  
>Higher than my income,<br>My income's breadcrumbs,  
>I've been trying to survive.<br>The glow that the sun gives,  
>Right around sunset,<br>Helps me realize.  
>This is just a journey,<br>Drop your worries,  
>You are gonna turn out fine.<br>Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
>To remember sometimes.<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.****<em>  
>Noah and Harry continued to sing the song throught its different verses before pulling into the High School parking lot. Harry surveyed the barely ful parking lot before talking to Noah. "Wow. We're even earlier than I imaginged. Show me to the main office?"<p>

"Sure. No problem. Do you want me to show you around or do you want to figure it out for yourself?" Noah asked as he exited the car.

"I think I would rather find my own way. I like it better than being led around. Besides, I want to get a feel for the other students without wondering if they are treating me better or worse because I'm with you."

Noah nodded his head understandingly as they walked up the steps to the school. "Well then after I show you to the office your on your own. I need to talk to coach Beiste. Hey, have you given any thought to what I asked you before?"

"About joining the glee club? I don't know Noah. Its sounds like fun but I don't think I would get along too well with your gleemates. And what about the bears? I have to pick Teddy up by four and Sarah gets out at three-thirty."

"Look I'm sure you will get along with the others just fine. And glee is done way before four. You will have enough time to pick the kids up. Sarah will either wait with her friends or stay in the library until we get there."

"Can I have more time to think about it?"

"Sure. No pressure or anything I just think it would be all kinds of fun for you. Plus, isn't the whole reason your here in Lima so you can be 'a real boy'?"

It was true Harry thought. Other than Noah and Sarah, the high school experience was the reason he was in Lima. "I will think about it. I'll let you know sometime today."

"Okay once you get your schedule, text it to me. It would be interesting to see how many classes we have together."

"What makes you think we will have _any_ classes together?"

"You'll see. Now here's the office. I'm gonna go. Don't forget to text me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Beat it bitch." And with that Harry walked into the office to start his first official day at William McKinley High.

**HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/**

*Azza is a fallen angel. The name means "the strong". Harry named his car this because...well Harry names everything. Something you will see as I continue on with the story.

**DEAR stands for Drop Everything And Read. It's something I did in elementary school and although that was a looooong time ago, I know my nieces and younger sibs still have to do it. Usually the teacher reads to the class but Sarahbear's teacher is so awesome she can read what she wants.

***The song that Sarah is singing is It's a Small World. That song is literally the most annoying song on this planet. Even more than that Lambchops song.

****This song is 'Keep You Head Up' by Andy Grammer. I love it.

Well that's all. What did you guys think? I hope it was okay. Plz plz plz review. I need to know if I'm doing something wrong or didn't explain something well.

Peace out Bitches,

Ash


	2. Oh No, Are these Butterflies I'm Feeling

**Title: **Love Begins

**Author:** Ash

**Beta:** None and as such all mistakes are mine. (Though if you read this and decide you want in inbox me)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Glee

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman/Santana Lopez (these are the only pairings that matter anyway)

**Warnings: **This is Slash. Don't like don't read. Harry and Puck (yes they need their own warning), smexy thoughts and actions as well as slight creeper tendencies. Homophobia. Though that last one is only until Harry starts kicking ass, taking names and kicking those names in the ass. I am also a big fan of slightly feminine Super!Harry so that is probably how he will end up. I also like super smart Noah. It kills me that on the show Puck is all brawn no brains.

**Author's Note:** This story came about after reading Icebreaker by gleefulmusings. I completely agree with her assertion that Kurt deserved way better than what he was getting. This story will have alternating points of view. If you read please review. All are welcome. Except the stupid ones.

**Summary:** When Harry arrived in Lima, Ohio and began William Mckinley High School the last thing he expected to find was the love of his life. Title of this story was taken from the musical Wonderland. Hurt and Pucktana.

**HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/**

Chapter Two:

Oh No, Are these Butterflies I'm feeling?

Harry walked into the main office ready to start his muggle high school career. He saw a woman typing away at a computer so he approached her for instruction. "Hello Miss. I'm Harry Potter and this is my first day. Do you know who I am supposed to speak to?"

The woman's head snapped up at the sound of his voice and Harry was finally able to see her clearly. She was...old. He would be suprised if she was a day younger than one hundred. _What the hell? Don't they let their ancient people retire here? Oh crap. I hope she doesn't croak before she can tell me where i'm supposed to go, _he thought in a panic."Well you've come to the right desk kid. Give me a minute and I'll get your schedule for you," she answered in a suprisingly strong voice. Harry smiled at her and just said "take your time."

She typed away at her computer for a few minutes before finishing and giving him her full attention. "That's a great accent ya got there kid. London?"

"Close. I grew up in Surrey."

"Well why the hell did you come to Lima?"

Harry's eyes widened before he turned to her and really looked at her. She was still old but now he noticed her eyes. If the eyes really were the windows to the soul then he now placed her age at maybe fifteen or sixteen. Maybe even younger. He grinned at her and answered her question in a chirpy voice, "I'm here to be a real boy."

"Good God. Don't tell me your one of those satan worshipers because we got enough here in this town. We don't need you bringing it across the goddamn world with you."

"Satan worshipers Miss?"

"Yeah you know. Those evil people that get up at the ass crack of dawn and decide its their duty to spread sunshine to all those they encounter. I tried to hit one you little shits with my car this morning. Still pissed off I missed."

"No Miss. I'm not a satan worshiper. My good humor this morning is the result of what amounts to seven cups of coffee. The natural way to wake up," Harry snickered at her. He suddently peered into her eyes and with all the seriousness he could muster said, "I'm not suprised you missed. Are you sure someone of your years should be driving?"

"Don't make me kick your ass kid. I may be old but I could show you a thing or two. Here's your schedule. Your locker number and combination are on the paper taped to it. If you have trouble finding any of these things then tough shit. Man up. Now get out of here and go be the delinquent I know you have it in you to be. Oh and dear...have a good day." Harry accepted his schedule and laughed at her parting shot. "You as well Miss."

Now in a much better mood than before he left the office to attempt to find his locker. The halls were much more crowded now that it was closer to the time classes would begin. Never one to be shy he grabbed the first person that crossed his path and asked for directions. After finding his locker and dropping his bag and jacket off he took out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures of his schedule before texting it to Noah. He stood at his locker to await Noah's response and decided to just people watch while he had the chance. This is when he saw _him_.

He was standing at the locker across the hall from Harry, staring into a mirror and fixing his bangs. There were two girls with him, a curvy black girl and asian goth, both easily dismissed. They didn't matter. At the moment only _he_ mattered and that was just fine with Harry. He stood there drinking in the whole package from head to toe .

The brunette bombshell was dressed to kill in what Harry recognized as expensive designer brands. He was even more suprised when he realized he could name them. He knew for a fact that the gray colored hat, scarf and matching jacket were from Lucian's Draconis collection. The black almost skin-tight pants (that showcased an ass that had his mouthwatering) were McQueen, as was the black shirt underneath the jacket. The boots, if he were seeing correctly were Gucci and matched the bag he was wearing perfectly. All of this covered gorgeous, possibly flawless, ivory white skin.

He glanced down the hall to see if anyone noticed him practically drooling over the god across from him and noticed a huge male walking towards the group standing at his angel's locker, carrying some type of red liquid. After being forewarned by Noah, Harry instinctively knew what was about to happen. _No fucking way_. Before he knew it, Harry was already moving to...do something. He realized at once there was really only one thing he _could_ do. _This must be why Noah told me to pack some extra clothes. _So before he could think anymore on it, he stepped in front of his stud muffin just as the drink left the cup.

_Oh shit, its cold its cold its cold. It's fucking cold. _He had never been more grateful for his glasses than he was now._ I bet this shit would fucking sting if it had hit my eyes. _

"What the fuck dude?" He heard a voice bellow from somewhere above him. Another voice answered him with "Karofsky you idiot. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harry was aware that the hallway had gotten quiet the minute he was hit with the slushie. "Shut up Hummel. I was aiming for you. Nobody told this little retard to get in my way," Karofsky answered. Or rather whom he assumed was Karofsky. He still couldn't see.

He decided to speak up for the first time since this incident started. So taking off his glasses he turned his head to the huge man thing and said, "Look mate. I don't know who you are but I advise you to leave. Now."

"Who do you think your talking to? Nobody talkes to The Fury that way."

Harry couldn't stop the laugh even if he wanted to. "The Fury? Did you really just call yourself that? You have got to be kidding me. Why don't you just run along before all the goodwill brought on by my seven cups of coffee runs out." He glared up at the behemoth standing in front of him and waited for him to make his move.

"Whatever. Getting one fag is just as good as getting the other." With that he walked away from the group and the noise resumed in the hall.

Harry debated on whether or not to go after him but he was interrupted before coming to a decision. "Are you okay?" a soft voice asked from behind him as equally soft hands began to pull his arm. He allowed this only because he saw that it was his delicious little crumpet doing the pulling.

"I'm fine. Where are you taking me?"

"Just to the bathroom to help you clean up. I know your new but did you happen to bring any extra clothes with you?"

"I did actually. I may be new but I was already warned about this schools penchant for throwing overly sugared cold drinks on each other. I have them in my locker."

"Okay we'll just clean you up as best we can in the bathroom and you can change your shirt when we are done." He suited actions to words and led him through the door they had come to during their walk.

Harry looked around the room he was led into and noticed an unhealthy amount of pink on the walls. _I really hope this isn't the mens room. I would definitely hold my pee before coming in here again. _"Why have you led me to the women's room?"

"Because it smells way better than any of the boys bathrooms."

Harry turned to face him and for the first time got a good look at his face. _Damn_. Gorgeous cheek bones, a cute little button nose and stunning (blue...green...gray?) eyes._ Merlin his cupcake was even better up close._ His little darling walked him over to the sinks and began to run the water. It was then that he realized they weren't alone. The girls that had been with his doll-face had followed them into the restroom. _Though I guess they have more right to be here then we do. With them being girls and all. _

While waiting for thewater in the sink to warm he decided to introduce himself. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. And you are?" The question was directed to all of them but he only had eyes for his dumpling.

The first one to answer was the goth. "I'm Tina. It's nice to meet you Harry. Cool accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Great Britain. Surrey to be more specific."

"Why the hell did you come to Lima?" curvy black girl asked. Harry just raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh sorry. I'm Mercedes Jones. Now answer the question white boy."

"I'm here to be a real boy."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mercedes asked.

"What's with the inquistion? When I told that really wicked ancient broad in the office what I told you, she just asked me if I was a devil worshiper. Why can't you do the same?"

"Ancient broad? You mean Mrs. Phillips? Yeah she's cool. Not a morning person though."

"Of course not. Morning people are unnatural." Harry turned to his poppet, noticing he hadn't introduced himself. He really needed to know his name. After all he couldn't marry him if they weren't properly introduced. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I never said it."

"I believe that mountain called you Hummel?"

Instead of answering the question, he asked one of his own. "Why did you step in front of me? I mean I know you knew what he was going to do. So why did you take the slushie for me?"

Harry was dissappointed at still not knowing his sweetpea's name but chose to humor him anyway. "Your clothes."

"My clothes? You stepped in front of me because of my clothes?"

"Yup. If my brother knew that I saw one of his designs about to be destroyed and I did nothing he would kill me."

"Actually," a new voice joined the conversation. "He would first torture, then kill you."

"Puck! What are you doing here?" Mercedes screeched.

"Chill Aretha. I heard Karofsky complaining about how he was gonna slushie Hummel but some girly british kid got in his way."

"Girly? I'm not girly."

"Oh babe you so are," Noah responded, leaning against the wall, smirking. Harry wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

"Why do you care if the new kid gets slushied or not?" This from Tina.

"Wait a minute. One of your brothers designs? What do you mean your brother?" his love bug finally asked.

"Well he's not my biological brother. I'm best friends with his younger brother Draco, for whom the brand is named after. Since I'm so close to him, and am naturally loveable, Lucian sort of adopted me. I saw the collection before it even hit the stores so I recognized it on you. And as for you Noah..."

"Wait back up a minute." Harry just rolled his eyes at this interruption and let Mercedes speak. "Your trying to tell us that you personally know one of the greatest designers of our generation. That you are in fact considered family to him and you expect us to buy it? No way white boy. Not with the way your dressed."

Everone seemed to eye him at once including Harry himself. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"And how exactly do you know Puck?" This again from Tina.

"First, there is nothing wrong with the way I dress." Here his little gum drop snorted but Harry let it slide. "Secondly, I really don't care what you decide to 'buy'. I wasn't even talking to you." Harry knew that he was being rude but Mercedes attitude was really rubbing him the wrong way. He knew he had offended her with his second point but decided to ignore it for now. "Thirdly, Noah is one of my best friends. We have known each other for years. He's the whole reason I decided to come to Lima."

"I thought you came here to be a real boy?"

"I did."

"He did."

Again Noah and I both answered at the same time. He looked over at his friend and grinned. "Did you come to make sure I was alright?"

"I...yeah. I wanted to make sure you weren't somewhere contemplating homicide. Someone told me Hummel dragged you in here so here I am."

"Awww...was my little boychick worried about me?"

"Whatever. I also came to tell you that we have our first two classes together."

"Great. Just let me finish up here and we can go. Actually can you go get my spare shirt from my locker?"

"Yeah. What are the numbers?"

"98 and the combo interestingly enough is Sarahbears birthday."

"Alright I'm on it," he called as he walked out the bathroom.

"Thanks," he called after him. He then turned back to his honey bun and once again inquired about his name. "So is there a reason you won't give me your name angel-voice?"

"Angel voice?"

"Yes. Your voice sounds as if it came straight from the heavens."

"Oh please. That has got to be the lamest line I have ever heard." Mercedes once again interrupted.

Harry smiled sweetly and responded with, "Well I guess it's a good thing I wasn't using it on you. Why are you still here? Don't you have class?"

"Oh no you didn't white boy. You keep up with the smart mouth and I will cut you."

"You come anywhere near me with a sharp instrument and my sister will be here to stomp all over your last season, skittle covered ass."

"Dude." Noah had returned with shirt sometime during the argument and was looking at Harry in surprise.

"She threatened me Noah. I think it's only fair that she understand the consequences of her actions."

"Your sister? Why not you? Can't you fight your own battles?"

"Sure I can. Put me against that ape Karofsky and I would murder him. You however are not an ape. Even worse your not a man. So I can't do anything to you. But I have three sisters that can be here before you even have the chance to say color-blind." The argument would've continued on in this vein if not for Harry hearing the most glorious sound ever. His buttercup was laughing.

Harry immediately forgot about the color challenged diva and instead focused on more important things. Like the name of his oh so precious future baby daddy. And finally removing his sticky shirt. He once again thanked Noah for retrieving it for him before pulling the wet shirt off. He heard a gasp and out of the corner of his eye, he could see his cutie-pie peeking at him.

"So...sugar hips. How about that name?"

"It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"It's very nice to meet you Kurt."

**HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/HarryKurt/PuckSantana/**

Well. Here's another chapter. And so soon after the first. Don't get used to it. I'm on a roll right now but there is no doubt in my mind that it will slow down at some point. Thanks to all those that reviewed. I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank those that favorited the story as well. It really means a lot to me to know that so many people liked this story.

Peace out Biches,

Ash


	3. I Guess I Can Settle Down Some Day

**Title: **Love Begins

**Author:** Ash

**Beta:** None and as such all mistakes are mine. (Though if you read this and decide you want in inbox me)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Glee

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman/Santana Lopez (these are the only pairings that matter anyway)

**Warnings: **This is Slash. Don't like don't read. Harry and Puck (yes they need their own warning), smexy thoughts and actions as well as slight creeper tendencies. Homophobia. Though that last one is only until Harry starts kicking ass, taking names and kicking those names in the ass. I am also a big fan of slightly feminine Super!Harry so that is probably how he will end up. I also like super smart Noah. It kills me that on the show Puck is all brawn, no brains.

**Author's Note:** This story came about after reading Icebreaker by gleefulmusings. I completely agree with her assertion that Kurt deserved way better than what he was getting. This story will have alternating points of view. If you read please review. All are welcome. Except the stupid ones, I don't like those.

**Summary:** When Harry arrived in Lima, Ohio and began William McKinley High School the last thing he expected to find was the love of his life. Title of this story was taken from the musical Wonderland. Hurt and Pucktana.

******so...i accidentally uploaded the wrong draft of this chapter. the changes are minor but still. this is the one i wanted uploaded.**

Chapter Three

I Guess I Can Settle Down Some Day

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walked down the halls of McKinley as if he owned the place, smirking when people moved out of his way. After his talk with Coach Beiste he decided to drop his crap in his locker and waited for Harry to text him. He couldn't help his smile when he thought about his friend. He was happy that he convinced Harry to take classes instead of just hanging out with Noah when he was free. He was looking forward to spending more time with him, which is why he's so adamant about Harry joining the glee club. He wasn't stupid. Due to all the drama that went down last year he knew that Harry would have a hard time connecting to the others in the choir. Harry's first priority would always be Noah and anyone that hurt or didn't like him would feel Harry's wrath. For a normally good natured guy, Harry could be pretty damn cruel when it came to threats against his friends and family. Retribution was always swift, brutal and merciless. He hadn't realized until Harry showed up here in Lima just how much he had needed a friend. He'd done nothing but thank his lucky stars that he got drunk that night and called him. He felt even luckier that Harry picked up for him.

(Flashback)***

**June 20, 2010**

Noah sat on his bed and took another swig from his bottle. Whiskey wasn't his drink of choice but whatever. It was what his mother drank and as long as he didn't have to buy it he would drink anything. Usually whenever his mother managed to clean herself up and drag herself out of the house, he would spend the evening with his younger sister. But since she was sleeping over with a friend, Noah was left to his own devices. And the house was quiet. Too quiet. It gave him too much time and space to think. Thinking was absolutely _not_ something he wanted to be doing right now. So he broke into his mothers booze stash and proceeded to get positively foxed. Mission accomplished.

Bored beyond belief, he got out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts to see who would be free to come and join his party. He never really liked to drink alone, drinking alone while trying not to think was even worse. Artie..._No. Even if we have been getting along better Artie isn't really someone I want to shoot the shit with. _Brittany_...now that could be fun. And maybe they could do things other than drinking to take his mind off of his issues. Nah. He would probably have to put up with Santana and what the fuck. She was one of the reasons he was drinking in the first place. _Finn_...Yeah. Right. He was in the same category as Santana and Quinn. And Berry. And Hummel. And just about everyone else in glee. _Mercedes? _No way. He might accidentally spill some secret and before he knew it the whole school would know. That's exactly what happened with the baby thing. And even though that's what he wanted to happen, it doesn't negate the fact that the girl can't hold water. _Mike..._no_. Matt..._no_. Karofsky...Azimio..._not just no, HELL no_. He didn't really want a cougar or a Cheerio. Brittany he was willing to put up with but that was only because she was also ND. And isn't that just pathetic? He couldn't even hang out with his old friends anymore. New Directions and the problems they often caused each other were taking over his life. _Shit. This whole not thinking thing was just not working._ Isn't there anyone he could call?

He once again scrolled through the names before stopping on one he had missed the first go round, Emrys. He had probably skipped the name for the simple fact that he wasn't in Lima. Hell he wasn't even in the United States. _But do I really need someone to drink with right now? Or do I need someone I can talk to? Not thinking isn't working so I might as well get it out. _Without thinking it through, he selected the number and waited for someone to answer.

"_**If you are not fucking dead then you had better have a good reason for waking me up**_," a much missed voice growled at him.

"Emrys..." Noah slurred back. He heard some fumbling in the background and figured Harry was about to hang up on him. To his surprise that wasn't the case.

"_**Noah? What is it? Is something wrong? More importantly do you know what fucking time it is?" **_Harry's pissed off but somehow still concerned voice filtered into his ear.

Noah squinted at the time on his alarm clock before answering, "It's only eleven."

"_**It's only eleven in Ohio asshole. It's four in the fucking morning here in London. Wait. Have you been drinking?**_"

"Maaayybe."

"_**Okay. I can see this isn't going to be a pleasant call. Hold on a minute**_."

"Where are you going?"

"_**First I'm going to put some clothes on. Then I'm going to the kitchen. If you want to keep me on the phone I suggest you shut up until I have at least put on the coffee.**_"

Noah heard more fumbling, some cursing and the sound of someone banging into something. He waited patiently for Harry to come back on the line so he could apologize and hang up. _What had he been thinking? Was he crazy? This is why he shouldn't drink. Not only did he knock up innocent cheerios, now he 'drunk dialed' people as well. _He heard more movement then Harry was back on the phone.

"_**Okay Noah. Spill**_."

"Coffee made? That was fast."

"_**No but I at least started it, and yeah. I can smell it now so I'm ready to hear you out."**_

"You know you are surprisingly alert for someone that hates to wake up early."

"_**That comes from living in a war zone kid. Hell it comes from just living with the Dursley's. I can wake up at the drop of a hat, up and ready to take on the world. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it,**_" Harry pointed out. "_**Now stop stalling and spill your guts. No way am I letting you get away with waking me up and have nothing to show for it.**_"

"Maybe I just called to catch up with you. Why does there have to be some issue?"

"_**One, because your drunk. Two, just let me reiterate, four in the fucking morning. Ah, the coffee's done. Just give me one minute and then I'm all yours**_."

"You know? You're right. It was very inconsiderate of me to call you so early. Just go back to sleep and I'll..."

"_**Whose number are you calling me from?**_" Harry interrupted.

"What?"

"_**Whose number are you calling me from? This isn't the number I have in my phone for you.**_"

"You don't have my number?" Noah asked unexpectedly hurt. He knew they hadn't talked in a while but he didn't think it was long enough for Harry to get rid of his number.

"_**I have a number for you. It's just not this one**_."

"Then how did you know it was me?" There was silence on the other end before Harry spoke again in a soft voice, "_**You're the only one who calls me Emrys**_."

"I..."

"_**Alpha, just talk to me. No matter what it is, I will do my best to help you.**_"

It was the nickname that made him stop fighting it. He thought back to when they had decided on the names, Emrys and Alpha. Harry had taught him a lot about the wizarding world, sharing everything he could think of. One of the things he shared was the fact that Merlin was indeed a real person and not a myth. Noah then proceeded to find everything he could on Merlin discovering his two names Merlin Ambrosius and Myrddin Emrys. Noah hated the name Ambrosius with a fiery passion that was really quite unreasonable, so instead went with the less common Myrddin Emrys. Once Harry told him about the prophecy he was under to defeat the big bad, Noah started calling him Emrys. Noah wanted Harry to know that his death would _not_ be accepted. And since Noah had given him a name, Harry wanted to give Noah one too. Thus, Noah became Alpha because as Harry put it, "No matter what we do you always seem to take over like you're the leader of the pack." Hearing that name now was the final snap to his self control. As Harry had ordered previously, he spilled. He spilled everything.

He told Harry about his mother's drinking problem. How if she was sober more than five hours a day (not including sleep) it was a fucking miracle. He told him about his pool cleaning business and how despite what he led everyone to believe he didn't enjoy sleeping with the cougars. There was a word for what he was doing and as ugly as it was he used it now, prostitution. He explained how it started (Sarah needed to eat and his mother didn't seem to care) and why it continued (once he began making sure his sister had everything she needed his mother seemed stop trying all together). He told him about Santana and how much he loved her and how he just couldn't figure out where that went wrong. He told him about the teenager he had become and the man he was becoming. The bullying, the sex, the drinking, his poor performance in school, all that he had shielded him from before was now suddenly laid bare. It was as if once the floodgates opened they wouldn't close until he had given it all. And finally, finally he told him about Finn, Quinn and Beth and for the first time ever, told someone the truth of what drove him to sleep with her that night. Told him how fucked that whole situation turned out and the toll it took on what little self esteem he had left. How completely and utterly destroyed he was when he realized he wasn't going to be able to keep his little girl. He explained how he'd pushed it all to the back of his mind until it was too much. That these were the reasons he began drinking tonight. These were the reasons he called him because fuck it all he was tired of dealing alone.

By the time he had gotten it all out he was exhausted both mentally and physically. Tears were drying on his face and his voice was hoarse. He glanced at the clock and realized he had been talking for more than five hours with nary a pause. He was stunned to learn that somehow neither his nor Harry's cell phones had died during the telling. He waited for Harry to say something as he doubted he would be able to break the silence even if he wanted to.

"_**Well it seems you have had an awful time of it. Why is this the first time I'm hearing about any of this?**_"

"Well you had your own issues to deal with. You know the whole fighting for your life thing. I didn't want to distract you from your quest to continue breathing."

"_**Okay first of all, it should've been my choice on whether or not I wanted you to distract me. How do you think I feel knowing that someone I care so much for was/is struggling and I haven't even noticed? Second of all, why didn't I notice? I like to think I'm not as oblivious as I pretend to be**_."

"It's not that you are oblivious, it's that I worked really, really hard to keep it from you. I had to work harder to keep it from you than I did for people I see every day. I just...I just didn't want to burden you. In the interest of full disclosure a lot of my keeping this from you had to do with how you perceive me. I didn't want you to think less of me."

"_**Noah that's not possible. You're my best friend, my family not by blood but by choice which makes it even better. I will always think of you in the highest regard even when you fuck up." Harry sighed. "You sound tired so I want you to get some rest. I have some things that need taking care of so I'm going to do that while I think about all that you've told me. It's a lot to take in so I want to mull it over for a bit. Make no mistakes Noah. This is not over and we will talk of this again. For now though, just sleep.**_"

"Okay. I am exhausted. Will you call me tomorrow?"

"_**I don't think so, no. Don't worry. You will hear from me soon. Just get some rest. And remember to drink lots of fluids. You're going to feel like shit when you wake up**_."

"All right, I'll talk to you soon."

"_**Yes. You will.**_" There was silence between them for a moment before Harry spoke again. "_**I love you Alpha. I'm going to help you get through this.**_"

"I love you too Emrys. Goodnight."

"_**Night**_." With that the conversation ended.

Three days later Harry and Teddy showed up on his doorstep in Lima. A week after that, Harry had a house, a car and was considering enrolling himself at McKinley.

(End Flashback)***

Yeah, he counted himself extremely lucky that the events of that night unfolded as they did. They had spent the entire summer together working on Noah's issues. First Noah decided what he wanted to be and if he wanted it enough to change. Once they had figured that out the rest was cake. It helped that Noah already had a working understanding of what he wanted and what he would have to do to get it. The buzzing of his phone broke him of his reverie and he looked to find he had an incoming text. It was pictures of Harry's schedule and he grinned when he realized they would share four classes including the first two of the day. Resolving to scoop Harry up and escort him to class (whether he wanted it or not) he began walking while sending a text back to see where he was. Not watching where he was going, he almost tripped over Artie.

"Hello Puck. Where are you heading? Isn't your English class back the other way?" Artie greeted him.

"Yeah. I've got time and I want to go pick up my friend from his locker. He's new and I don't want him to get lost."

"Wow, two new students? It must be a record."

"Yeah but this guy is way cooler than Evans. You'll probably meet him at lunch."

"What are you two losers talking about?" Both young men turned to see Santana and Brittany sashaying towards them, their short uniform skirts swaying and their pinkies linked together.

"Hi Artie. Santana was just telling me about bacon that comes from turkeys. Does that mean the turkey had a baby pig?" Brittany asked, abandoning Santana to sit on her boyfriends lap.

Santana rolled her eyes as Artie began explaining the concept of turkey bacon to his girlfriend before turning to Noah. "What were you two talking about?"

"Puck has a new friend who just transferred in."

"He's not a new friend; he's just new to Lima." Noah corrected. Just as he was about to continue he overheard two people talking as they passed by.

"...he was cornered at his locker. It was going to be glorious then out of no where this kid jumps in front of me and he got the slushy instead of the fag." Noah looked over to see that it was Karofsky talking to Azimio.

"Well who was it? We'll teach him a lesson. No one stands in our way."

"I don't know. He's new. He had an accent. British or Australian or some shit. He was girly too. So I just figured one fag was as good as the other," Karofsky sneered. "Later we'll let the new fairy boy know how things are run around here." He and Azimio fist bumped before parting.

Noah wasted no time in making excuses to his fellow gleeks and heading towards where he knew Hummel's locker to be. Once there he grabbed the first kid that passed and asked if he knew where Hummel was. He made his way to one of the girls bathrooms and opened the door just in time to hear Harry say, "If my brother knew that I saw one of his designs about to be destroyed and I did nothing he would kill me."

Noah chuckled because that was definitely the truth. Actually..."He would torture first. Then kill you." He looked into the bathroom to see Harry, Hummel, Aretha and Tina. Aretha shrieked something at him making him roll his eyes. He explained about what he heard Karofsky say, and of course Harry denied being girly, which if you asked him was such a fucking lie he barely responded to it. He was content to just stand there and smirk which he knew would irritate him. Tina asked him why he cared but was interrupted by Hummel asking about Harry's brother. He tuned them out until he heard Weezy mention Harry's clothes. He looked at his friend but didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing, except for the slushy stains of course. Tina again tried to bring Noah into the conversation but was promptly ignored. He watched Harry steadily get annoyed with the Beyonce wannabe and waited for the inevitable smack down. _And there it is_._ Huh. It wasn't as bad as it could've been. _He shrugged. The day was just beginning after all. Tina's question was finally answered and Harry turned to tease him for being worried that he got slushied. He told him the real reason he came for him was to take him to class. At Harry's insistence he ran to the boys' locker and got his spare shirt for him. He came back just in time to hear Harry threaten Mercedes which, dude, was so weird. When Hummel started laughing he watched as Harry forgot all about Mercedes and turned to the princess. _Well now. This is interesting. _

He noticed the besotted look in Harry's eyes and grinned. While unexpected he couldn't foresee any situation where this little crush would cause a problem. When Harry stripped off his shirt he heard Hummel give a little a gasp. Not that he could blame him. Most guys in this school wouldn't dare take off as much as a hat in front of Hummel in fear of the gay kid perving on their ears or something. _Sugar hips? Really?_ Stifling his laughter he interrupted Harry's little show to remind him they had to get to class.

"But..." Harry started to protest. Already knowing what he was about to say, Noah told him that Kurt was in the same class as them and they would all walk together. He then turned to Kurt. "That okay with you?"

Not that Kurt had any say in the matter. Before he could say anything Mercedes was already answering. "Aw hell naw, my boy ain't going no where with you. Not by himself. How do I know you and four eyes over here ain't just trying to get him alone so you can do some damage?"

Harry whirled around so fast Noah got whiplash just watching him. From the look on his face he could tell that he was well and truly fed up with Aretha's attitude. _Let the smack down commence_, Noah thought gleefully. Then he sighed when Hummel opened his mouth. _Damn._

"It's fine Mercedes. Puck's right. We do have the same class though I have yet to figure out just how Puck made it into A.P. English, and we are all late already. You and Tina just go to your classes and I will see you next period. Let's go boys." He turned and strutted out of the bathroom. Noah turned to see if Harry was ready only to find his eyes glued to Hummel's ass. _Was that drool? _He snickered at the love struck teen before guiding him through the door lest he run into the doorjamb. It's not like he was looking where he was going since apparently he had better things to watch.

"Yo princess, do you think you could slow down a little bit? Harry here is having a hard time keeping up."

Hummel turned around to see what was holding them up and noticed instantly where Harry's eyes were focused. "What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Your ass." Harry answered bluntly. It was the fastest he had ever seen Hummel change colors. "Is that a problem?" Harry continued.

"Yes it's a problem. Stop looking at my...ass."

"If you didn't want anyone to look at it then you shouldn't have it so prominently on display. You're just begging for someone to come along and take a bite out of it." And yeah, he didn't think it was possible but Hummel got even redder.

"It is not _prominently_ on display. And even if it is that does not mean I want someone to take a bite out of it," Hummel hissed.

Noah sighed before getting both of their attentions. They had stopped walking as soon as the argument began and they really were getting to be late. He knew that if he left it up to Harry they would argue about Hummel's ass all day. Not something he wanted to be apart of. "Listen, princess, we have to get to..."

"Did you just call him princess? You do know he is a boy right?"

"Of course I know he's a boy. I _have_ known him for the past twelve years of my life. It would be pretty hard to miss."

"Then why are you calling him princess? If anything it should be prince or something. Actually no, you can't call him that either."

"Why not?"

"Because I've decided to call him Prince Buttercup and we can't call him the same name. You also can't use princess because that's what you call Sarah and you know the rule, one person per name."

"Excuse me, but what exactly is wrong with you calling me by my name? I happen to like Kurt. It's a good strong name. It suits me."

"Because that's boring." Harry answered him. "Besides we give names to all the people that are our friends. Or rather that will_ become _our friends."

"How about I go with your theme and call him 'Your Highness'? That or 'Duchess'."

"I don't know. They are both pretty good. What do you think Buttercup?"

"I think I like Kurt."

"Duchess it is."

"Kurt. Say it with me now_ Kurt_. K-U-R-T. One syllable, four letters. It's not hard at all." Noah and Harry just stared at him before turning back to each other.

"So what class are we heading to?" Harry asked. He hadn't really looked at his schedule before his was distracted by his darling.

"English with Mr. Winters."

"Hold it. We are not changing the subject until I am satisfied with its conclusion."

"Fine, fine. What's the problem Duchess?"

"That! That right there. My name is Kurt. And since when do you want to be friends Puck?"

"This again. Really Buttercup we aren't changing our minds. Accept it and move on. We only give people names when we like them. And Noah has always wanted to be your friend." Hummel snorted and made to interrupt but Harry just spoke over him. "We really should be getting to class. I don't fancy missing my first class on my first day."

Noah could tell that Hummel didn't want to drop the issue but for some reason did anyway. Instead he asked, "I guess you want me to believe you two have names as well?"

"Of course we do. I'm Emrys and he's Alpha," Harry replied pointing to himself and Noah respectively.

Hummel eyed them for a few moments before nodding his head. "Okay, I can see the whole leader of the pack, top dog thing...but are you trying tell me that your some kind of immortal wizard?"

Harry and Noah froze before slowly turning to fully face him. They then looked at each and a thousand thoughts seem to pass between them.

_He's the only one to ever get it on the first try. _

_Does he really understand?_

_Probably not but that was a pretty good guess._

_He's smart._

_I want to keep him. _

_We should keep him. _

Harry suddenly beamed before grabbing Hummel's hand and twining their fingers together. "When we get married, I think you should be the one to wear white."

Wow. This turned out waaaaayyyyy longer than I expected it to. I blame the flashback which was for all you people that asked how Harry came to be in Lima. Well there you go. He came because Noah needed him. For those of you still wondering how they met, that will come later in the story and will be revealed in bits and pieces. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much. I got a number of reviews that talked about how funny the last chapter was and I know this one had more angst than humor and the humor it did have wasn't all that funny. I think I like writing from Harry's pov better but I need the readers to be able to see Noah's side of things. What to do, what to do... Well any who. I am asking for song suggestions for when Harry auditions for glee and for the rest of the story. I will not guarantee I will use them but if I like them then I may try to sneak them in there. Please leave them in a review and I would once again like to thank those of you that have reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. I honestly never expected to get such an overwhelming response. Thank You J Well that is all.

Peace out Bitches

Ash


	4. Although, He is Really Quite Appealing

**Title: **Love Begins

**Author:** Ash

**Beta:** None and as such all mistakes are mine. (Though if you read this and decide you want in inbox me)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Glee

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman/Santana Lopez (these are the only pairings that matter anyway)

**Warnings: **This is Slash. Don't like don't read. Harry and Puck (yes they need their own warning), smexy thoughts and actions as well as slight creeper tendencies. Homophobia. That last one though is only until Harry starts kicking ass, taking names and kicking those names in the ass. I am also a big fan of slightly feminine Super! Harry so that is probably how he will end up. I also like super smart Noah. It kills me that on the show Puck is all brawn, no brains.

**Author's Note:** This story came about after reading Icebreaker by gleefulmusings. I completely agree with her assertion that Kurt deserved way better than what he was getting. This story will have alternating points of view. If you read please review. All are welcome. Except the stupid ones, I don't like those.

**Disclaimer**: It occurred to me that I have yet to put one of these in so here it is. I do not own either Harry Potter or Glee. They belong to other people.

**Summary:** When Harry arrived in Lima, Ohio and began William McKinley High School the last thing he expected to find was the love of his life. Title of this story was taken from the musical Wonderland. Hurt and Pucktana.

Chapter Four

Although, He is Really Quite Appealing

Harry glanced over at Kurt from his seat next to Noah, and tried to see what he was doing because it sure wasn't paying attention to their teacher. The three hadn't made it to class until it was already half over. The professor of course was an asshole about it. Even after Harry explained about the slushy, the guy just continued to bitch about punctuality. What a dick! Not that Harry cared of course. His reason for being at McKinley was so he could spend more time with Noah and possibly make some more awesome friends. It was not so he could listen to some teacher elucidating Shakespeare. Again, Harry tried to catch a glimpse of his precious only to be poked in his side by Noah.

"Cut it out. He's not going to disappear if you take your eyes off of him long enough to pay attention," Noah hissed at him.

"I can't see what he's doing. What's he doing?" Harry hissed back.

"For fuck's sake Harry," Noah rolled his eyes. "Look he doesn't share our next class and I'm not sure if he's in your third or fourth but I promise you he will be at lunch. Just turn around and pay attention. And be prepared to talk about this later."

"But what is he doing? He can't be listening to this crap."

"Harry..."

"Okay, okay, I'll give the professor my undivided attention but I want you to tell me everything you know about him when we talk later. Deal?"

"Deal. I should warn you now that you won't like what I have to say."

Harry looked at him and nodded. He had seen the response Noah's presence elicited while they were in the bathroom and he'd heard Tina's questions as well as Kurt's in the hallway. He knew there was no love lost between Noah and the others and had a good idea why. Despite the length and the emotional stress of Noah's drunken confession all those months ago, he remembered every word spoken that night. He had a feeling he was going to hear even more about the bullying Noah mentioned which was something they hadn't really touched on this summer due to Harry's own past problems with them.

Being a man of his word, Harry gave the professor his full attention. Since the man was talking about the theme of Macbeth, one of the few plays Harry knew like the back of his hand, he found his attention wandering once again back to his little darling and began examining his actions that morning. One thing was abundantly clear. He had _not_ been prepared for Kurt Hummel.

When he arrived in Lima he knew exactly how things were going to be. He'd known already what daycare Teddy would be enrolled in, the house he would buy, and while he may have let Noah believe that it was _he_ who convinced _him_ to attend McKinley the truth was Harry had already planned to register. It's why he had fake muggle transcripts prepared and ready when he toured the school. The plan had been simple. Help Noah with his issues, make sure he got into a good college if that was his preference (he was aware that it was a long term goal he was setting), help him cultivate a relationship with Shelby and Beth Corcoran (another long term goal) and last but certainly not least, he was here to make sure Noah got the girl of his dreams, one Santana Lopez. In order to do all these things he needed to be on the front lines so to speak. So he allowed Noah to feed him some bullshit excuse about getting a real high school experience and being 'a real boy' instead of the lethally trained soldier he was. Once he 'agreed', he had been ready and willing to take McKinley by storm, crushing it into submission under his boot heel and woe to anyone that got in his way. He had _not_ been prepared for Kurt Hummel.

The lust that had filled him with his first glimpse of his angel was staggering. Harry was by no means a virgin, having had his fair share of lovers, both of the male and female variety and while it was true he hadn't ever been in love, he had certainly been in lust before so the feeling was not altogether new to him. And it wasn't even the lust that had him practically dropping to his knees at the boys feet (and other parts of his body), no what had him acting like a besotted imbecile was the fact that not only had his dick reacted to the sight of Kurt but so had his magic. It was his _magic _that first noticed the ape and the threat he posed. It was his _magic _that had given him that push to intercept the cup and it was his _magic _that made sure not a single drop of the cherry flavored drink stained his cupcake. It had roared through him singing MINE making it a lucky thing the man mountain hadn't pushed the issue. In a nutshell, his magic had been on point.

His magic very rarely communicated with him outside of battle. In battle he and his magic were one, he was the blade and his magic the wielder. Those lucky few able to witness the times his battle magic manifested (and come out of it alive) often claimed he looked as if he were magic personified. As a result he was closer to his magic than most wizards ever dreamed of being and when his magic deigned to speak, he shut up and listened. It didn't happen often since he started Hogwarts and received training in warding his power. It used to happen all the time when he was younger before he knew it was his magic. This was not the first time his magic decided to 'claim' someone either though never to this extent. Usually he would get a warm feeling in his chest and just know what that person would be to him.

The first time he could consciously remember it happening, he was nine and it was when he met Noah. Vernon had been sent to Columbus, Ohio on business for a month and the Dursley's had not been able to pass him off on someone else so they had to bring him along. A couple of days after they arrived he had been sent to a park across the street from where they were staying because they were 'tired of looking at his freak self'. That was when he first saw him. He'd been standing off to the side looking lonely and Harry had approached him because the warm feeling had said friend. The two had played for hours while exchanging confidences that first day and everyday after until it was time for Harry and the Dursley's to return home. He gave Noah his address and asked him to write even though he never actually expected him to do it. Imagine his surprise when he received his first letter only two weeks later. Harry smiled at the memory, happy he had been brave enough to approach him that day all those years ago.

"What's got you smiling like that?" Noah's voice interrupted. "It can't have been the Duchess since he already left." He left? Why would his Buttercup leave? "Class is over. Had you been giving the teacher your undivided attention like you promised, you would have heard when he dismissed the class."

Harry didn't even bother to hide his pout causing Noah to laugh at him. "It's not funny. Why didn't you poke me? I wanted to watch him leave."

"Did you want to watch him or his ass?"

"Him, his ass, what's the difference?" Harry sighed and packed up his books. "So where are we heading to now?"

"Now we have A.P. Biology." Harry groaned at that. Who decided he needed to take a science class so early in the bloody morning? On the plus side he didn't have to pay all that much attention in this class either since he already knew a fair bit of it thanks to Noah. As they left the room to walk to their next class he was asked, "When do you want to talk?"

"Tonight, after we put the kids to bed. Since I don't think this will be a very agreeable conversation, I want you and Sarah to stay with us."

"Sure. Have you given any more thought to joining glee?"

"Yes."

"Yes you have given it more thought or yes you're going to join?"

"Yes I am going to join."

"Are you agreeing because of the Duchess?" Noah questioned and Harry could tell how much the thought hurt him. Here he had been begging Harry to join ever since he decided to enroll at McKinley only to be put off but Kurt had managed it in little more than an hour. So Harry decided to tell him the truth.

"No. I was going to audition all along. I was just having fun making you sweat." Harry smirked at him.

Noah rolled his eyes before suddenly stopping. "You never told me what you were smiling at earlier."

"Actually I was thinking about when we met and the first letter you sent me after I returned home. I was thinking about how happy I was that I approached you that day."

Here Noah just smiled and the rest of the journey was made in companionable silence. Upon reaching the classroom they once again grabbed the first two open seats that were together with Noah glaring at anyone that had a problem with it. After the professor introduced him and started the lesson Harry's thoughts turned back to what he was thinking previously.

After Noah the next person to be claimed by his magic had surprisingly been Draco Malfoy. He'd spotted the platinum ferret in Diagon Alley on his first trip. They'd talked but Draco's attitude had just reminded him too much of his spoiled cousin. So when that warm feeling appeared and said brother he had ignored it. And as a result made two false friends and lost three years of true friendship. After that he never ignored the feeling again. Learning it was his magic, he paid even more attention to every little twinge it gave. After Draco, it happened twice more, claiming Neville Longbottom and Teddy Lupin on the day he was born.

He remembered thinking how weird Teddy's claiming had been. The feeling had come but it wasn't warm. It alternated between glacial and inferno and unlike the other times there hadn't been a title. It wasn't until months later after both Remus and Tonks perished that he realized what happened. His magic accepted Teddy as his before Teddy was actually free to be his. When Harry held him after the final battle, only then had his title come: Son. Until today, Teddy's claiming had been the strongest.

He sighed and dropped his head onto the desk. He didn't know what to do or what this meant. Friend, brother, son he understood but mine? What the hell did that mean? But if he was honest with himself, he knew exactly what it meant. He sighed again and decided to talk to Noah about it later. He had never told anyone about the claiming but what the hell. He tuned back into the professor in time to hear him give the homework and dismiss them. He gathered his books and turned to his friend. "Where are we off to next?"

"You have World History with Eisner and I have Spanish with Schue. We won't see each other again until lunch."

"Schue is the glee director right?" At Noah's affirmative answer he nodded. "Okay then. Let him know I want to audition. I will see you later. "

"Text me if you get lost."

Harry snorted. "Are you serious? You do remember the stories I told you about my old school don't you? If I do get lost, I'm sure I can handle it. This place doesn't even have moving staircases. Oh and I want to try some of these slushies that frequently go to waste. Can you get me a few different flavors for lunch?"

"Fine, see you later." Noah called as he walked away.

Following Noah's directions he easily found his class. Walking in he glanced around for an empty seat. He spotted one next to a blond guy and quickly grabbed it. "Hey is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure, that seat's usually empty. I don't remember seeing you around. Are you new?" Harry didn't answer. He was too busy concentrating on the warm feeling in his chest. "Hey are you okay?"

"Uh, I'm fine and yes I am new. In fact it's my first day." Harry turned to the boy again this time taking a better look. He was blond but upon a closer look he could see that it wasn't natural. He was good looking and had the largest mouth Harry had ever seen on a human. He offered his hand and introduced himself. "Harry Potter."

"Sam Evans. I'm new here too. Cool accent by the way. Where are you from?"

"England. I moved to Lima at the beginning of the summer. How about you? How many 'Why the hell did you move to Lima's' have you gotten?"

Sam laughed but before he could reply the professor called for their attention and Harry decided to actually try to learn something in this class since neither Noah nor his precious was here to entertain him. That was the plan anyways. Before he could really get into the lesson a piece of paper landed on his desk from Sam. In barely legible writing he had written:

**at laest fuor a bay sinc we moveb**

Harry frowned slightly at the paper before glancing at Sam. He was glad he did or he would've missed the blush on Sam's face. Seeing it, he resolved not to comment on the poor english. He responded to the note before looking to make sure the professor wasn't paying attention and sending the note back to Sam.

**this is the first time i've been around people rude enough to ask so i only got two today**

He took in the boy's relieved expression and smiled to himself. Before long the paper was back on his desk.

**im glad yu dib not ask dut i will tell yu aynway. my bab lost his job so we caem heer**

Taking in the sloppy writing and the mixed up letters Harry thought he knew what the problem was but didn't comment on it. Instead he sent back his own reason for coming here.

**i'm here because my best friend needed me. he was...is...going through a tough time so i packed up me and my son and here we are**

They exchanged information for the rest of class and learned a lot of things about each other. He told Sam about Teddy, Noah and Sarah. In return Sam told him about Stevie and Stacy. When the bell rang, both boys jumped in surprise. They had spent the whole period passing notes.

"Well I'm heading to French now. What class do you have?" Sam inquired as they packed up their belongings.

"Oh shoot. I haven't looked at my schedule since I first got it. I have no idea where I go next," Harry responded as he pulled out his schedule. "It seems I too have French with...Goldberg? What the hell?" Harry said incredulously.

The blond boys face lit up. "That's who I have too. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure, better than getting lost."

The two exited the room talking casually and continuing their conversation. "Noah has been pestering me to join glee for weeks now and I finally agreed today."

"Sweet, I joined a couple of days ago. They are a pretty good group and most are friendly. Like I said, it's only been a few days but it's been a lot of fun. Right now we are working on duets."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." Just then Sam pointed out the room we were headed to and Harry spotted a familiar face talking to another blond. "BUTTERCUP!" he cried happily, abandoning Sam to rush to his little darling. He watched Kurt jump and turn to face him. Harry couldn't stop the grin from over taking his face and that's when he noticed it. His magic was settling. He hadn't even been aware it was _un_settled.

"Hello Harry Potter," Kurt said with a small smile. "How has your first day been so far?"

"Well second class sucked because you weren't there and I didn't even get a chance to watch you leave after our first class. Stupid Noah," he mumbled and watched his precious blush. He heard a chuckle and turned to the girl his darling had been talking to. He looked at Kurt for an introduction.

"Harry Potter, meet Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is Harry."

Harry tried not to let his distaste show but he knew he failed by the frown on Kurt's face. He also knew his "pleasure to meet you" hadn't been exactly warm. He glanced around and saw Sam coming towards them. His grin came back full force. "And here is the reason World History didn't suck quite so hard."

"Hey Quinn, Kurt, how are you doing," Sam asked once he reached them.

"I am fine Samuel. Quinn and I were just talking about the assignment Mr. Schuester gave us for glee."

"Cool. Harry was just telling me that Puck talked him into joining glee today."

"You sing?" Kurt asked surprised.

"You know Puck?" asked Fabray.

"Yes. Noah is one of my best friends", Harry answered her in a coolly polite voice. He suddenly dismissed her presence before turning back to Kurt. "Yes I sing but I don't know if I'm any good. The only comments I have to go on are those of friends and family. So how has your day been? Anymore drinks flying at you?"

"No. There have been a few locker shoves but I haven't seen Karofsky since this morning. Nothing I can't handle."

"Locker shoves?" Harry questioned.

"It's nothing. The Neanderthals in this school can't handle my fabulousness and the only way their tiny minds can cope with it is if they propel me into various surfaces and disfigure my clothes. Oh and call me names. I can only conceive they believe if a single day goes by without them reminding me I am a fag, I may disregard the fact that I am gay and use my good looks and superior charm to pilfer their significant others."

"You could probably do it too."

"Excuse me?"

"I would hazard a guess that if you were not in fact gay, and there were anyone here worthy of pilfering, you would indeed have little trouble in accomplishing such a feat. Not that I think you would. But you totally could if you wanted."

"I will take that as a compliment. We should go inside. Monsieur Goldberg does not like the tardy."

"After you my prince," Harry bowed and waved him into the class. Kurt swept into the room as if he truly were royalty and sat near the front of the class. Instead of trying to sit next to him, Harry sat next to Sam who happened to be the farthest away from Fabray. Sam wasted no time in asking him about what he had seen.

"Why don't you like Quinn? And what's up with you and Kurt?"

Harry looked at him before holding up a sheet of paper and miming writing on it. Sam nodded and tuned into the lesson.

**how much of what went down last year do you know?**

He passed the paper to Sam and turned to stare at his princeling._ Damn but the boy was hot_. Shaking his head a glance back at Sam showed he was done with the note.

**not mcuh. a litle dased on some of teh comnets i hearb from new directoins.**

Harry tried not wince as he deciphered the note. _What the hell was this kid doing in a foreign language class when he probably couldn't read or write his own?_

**well a lot of shit went down between her and noah last year which is one of the main things that messed him up and even though its not my place i can't help but blame her as for kurt... i'm not sure yet. we can talk about this later.**

He watched as Sam read the note before looking up and nodding at him. For the first time that day Harry paid attention in one of his classes.

When class ended he raced to pack his bag and tried to catch up with Kurt. He grinned as he turned back to see Sam right behind him. Once they caught up with the other two teens Harry grabbed Kurt's hand and twined their fingers together. He felt him stiffen and immediately try to snatch his hand away. Harry tightened his grip and sent him a sunny smile. "So, lunch anyone?"

"Let go," Kurt hissed at him.

"No. I don't want to. Your hands are soft and warm."

"Let me go. Now!" Kurt ordered. They had just reached the cafeteria and Kurt once again began tugging on his hand. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I don't want to. Besides these people need to get used to seeing us together anyway. I'm an affectionate person and once we officially start dating we will be doing this and much more every day." Harry reached back and grabbed Sam's hand (he didn't care what Fabray did) and dragged both boys to the table where he saw Noah sitting with Mercedes, Tina and some others Harry figured was a part of New Directions. Upon reaching the table he turned back to his precious and said, "It's better to start off slow. So hand holding for now and snogging later."

"What do you mean officially start dating?" Kurt asked just as a gorgeous cheerleader came to sit down. "One, what makes you think I would ever go out with you? Two, are you even gay?"

"I'm bi actually. I appreciate all forms," Harry answered eyeing the backside of aforementioned cheerleader. "And of course you will date me. Have you seen me? I'm smokin'."

"Whatever. Let go of my hand so I can sit with my friends." Kurt grumbled only to be ignored and pulled down into the seat next to Harry.

"Introduce me."

Kurt sighed and began introducing the others at the table. "Well you already know Mercedes, Tina and Quinn. The boy sitting next to Tina is her boyfriend Mike Chang. Next to Mike are Finn Hudson and his girlfriend Rachel Berry. You of course know Puck and Sam. Across from Mercedes is Artie Abrams and in his lap is girlfriend Brittany Pierce. Next to them and on your other side is Santana Lopez. This is not so coincidentally all of New Directions minus Mr. Schuester. Everyone this is Harry 'Emrys' Potter. He's a friend of Pucks."

"Cool. So you're the new guy that's way cooler than Evans. It's nice to meet you." Artie greeted happily.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"That's what Puck said. That he was new and way cooler than you."

"Dude," Sam said mock offended.

"What?" Noah asked. "I've known Harry since I was nine. Of course he's cooler than you. I don't even know you."

"Noah you mustn't be mean to our Sammy. He's going to be family soon so play nice."

Noah began to respond but was cut off by Santana. "Do you know why Puck missed the first two weeks of school?"

"Santana we have been over this. You were there when Schue came from Figgins' office and told us Puck was in juvie," Quinn answered exasperated.

"Oh I heard. But there is no way Puckerman is bad ass enough for juvie."

"Hey babe, no one questions my badassness. I'm a stud. Have you seen these guns?" Noah asked motioning his arms.

"Yes Noah. We have all seen your guns and yes they are amazing." Harry replied in a bored tone and a roll of his eyes. "Yes we all know you are a stud and nothing beats puckzilla."

"Damn straight bitch."

"Uh huh. Now do you mind explaining to me why these people think you were in juvie? And maybe you can explain what juvie is while you're at it?"

"I knew it!" Santana exclaimed triumphantly. "There is no way you would last two weeks in there."

"I would totally rule juvie."

Santana snorted and turned to Harry. "So where was he?"

"First what is juvie and why was he supposedly there?"

"Juvie is short for Juvenile Hall. It's where all the delinquents go when they fuck up enough to involve the cops. Schue told us that's where Puckerman was."

"What hell Noah?" Harry asked disgusted.

"It apparently was the only excuse my mother could come up with to explain my absence."

"So you weren't in juvie?" This was asked by Artie.

"No."

"Seriously?" Tina asked.

"Seriously. If you must know I was actually gone since the last two weeks of august. My sister and I went back to England with Harry while he settled a few problems that cropped up from his move."

"What I want to know is why none of you checked. I mean your teacher tells you that a friend of yours is in jail and yet none of you questioned it? This also means that none of you even went to visit."

"I questioned it. I told you I didn't think he was badass enough," Santana smirked at the rest of the group.

"Stop saying that. The only reason you know I wasn't there is because you are the only one that did try to visit." Santana blushed at Noah's announcement before settling on a 'bitch, please' face.

"Unbefuckinglievable. I'm really starting not to like your friends Noah," Harry stated rather annoyed.

"Listen white boy-"

"Shut it Kelly. I'm not in the mood."

"I thought her name was Mercedes," Harry heard Brittany whisper to Artie to which he responded "it is".

"Then why did he call her Kelly?" Mike asked, making his first contribution to the conversation.

"Because I've heard her sing and Beyonce she is not."

"Dude," exclaimed Finn.

"Ouch!" came from Artie.

"Burn," Sam chuckled.

"How dare you?" Kurt hissed furiously and renewed his attempts to snatch back his hand.

"I have a name and it isn't white boy," Harry hissed back but still refusing to let go of his hand.

"Let me go or you will lose this hand." Kurt commanded.

"Settle down my prince," Harry snorted before sighing. He eyed Mercedes and softened when he noticed the hurt in her eyes under all the anger. "Look if she lays off with the attitude, I'll stop with the insults. And I don't care what she or any of you have to say to justify the treatment of my friend. I bet if it was anyone else there would have been petitions and protests staged. The fact remains that you guys are completely hypocritical..."

"We are not," Rachel squawked. "You obviously have no idea what Noah is really like or you would understand why it was completely believable that he would end up in such a place and why no on would want to visit him."

"Simmer down Munchkin and never again allude to such a thing. No one knows my boy better than me."

"All she's saying is that Puck has done some pretty craptastic things to us," Artie tried to state diplomatically.

"Oh so I guess, Finn, Fabray, Mike and Santana are all oh so fucking innocent," Harry sneered in question. "They have never done anything wrong or tried to harm your precious little club? From what I have gathered where ever you found Noah, Hudson was right there by his side being cheered on by the original psycho and after fat camp Barbie."

"While that may be…." Rachel began hotly.

"Enough!" Harry barked at her.

"We still have to talk later," Noah reminded him with a wince. "It's not like they didn't have reason to believe it, if some more than others."

Harry sighed and decided to end this topic for right now. They would discuss it later. "Hey Buttercup?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname and the fact that he still didn't have control of his hand but motioned for him to continue. "You mind giving me the names of some of those Neanderthals you mentioned earlier?"

Kurt gave him a shrewd look before slowly shaking his head. "No. I don't think I will."

"I guess I will just have to stick to your side like glue then." Harry leered. "Only for your protection of course."

"I do not need your protection Harry Potter. I can handle them on my own. And even if I could not, why would I accept the help of someone I have known for what amounts to little more than a couple of hours over those I have known for years?"

"You knew me even less when I jumped in front of the ape for you," Harry pointed out.

"And I thank you for that. If you are to be believed however then the only reason you interfered were to spare my clothes."

"I also don't see these friends you have known for years stepping up and offering to escort you to all your classes."

"They are not stepping up because it is not needed. I can take care of myself."

"Sure, sure," Harry replied. He couldn't have been more patronizing if he had patted Kurt on the head and told him to go play while the adults talked. "Let's go back to our original conversation. I have it all figured out. We will go out on a date. We will have fun. You will fall madly in love with me and on the sixth date we will make with the hot gay monkey sex yes?" Harry noticed that everyone around them froze and stared at him.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked in a serious tone.

"Nope, I have been assured that this is what one does when they date with the intention of beginning a relationship, right Noah?"

"Yes. I already explained this to you. Didn't you write it down? You even made flash cards."

"Yes I did. I didn't expect to meet anyone I wanted to date here so I neglected to bring them."

"Wait, are you serious? You really made relationship flash cards from advice _Puck_ gave you?" Fabray asked in an astonishingly astonished tone which Harry completely ignored.

"Noah, I just need you to give me the highlights so I can explain it to Buttercup."

"Quinn asked you a question." Noah responded with narrowed eyes.

"And I'm choosing to ignore it. It was a stupid question and you know how I feel about those. We just _said_ I made the flash cards and she's sitting right there," Harry snapped then changed the topic again. The lunch period was almost over and he had moves to make. "Did you bring me my slushies?"

"Harry…" Noah began but he wasn't trying to hear it.

"Slushies Noah?"

"Yeah, I bought you three flavors, red, blue and purple."

"Wicked, hand them over." Harry first tasted the blue drink before making a face and sending it back to Noah. "Ewww gross, you can have that one."

"Thanks," Noah responded dryly. Harry then took sips of the other two drinks before smiling.

"I like these. I will keep them. But first I'm going to head to the bathroom." Harry stood up and made like he was going to leave his drinks on the table before throwing Noah a suspicious glare. "I think I'll take these with me."

He caught Noah's own suspicious look as he grabbed the drinks. _Yeah, you know exactly what I'm about to do don't you? _Harry thought with a smirk. He caught Noah's answering smirk before outright grinning. "I will return shortly." Harry walked away and began searching the sea of faces for his target. _Bingo,_ he thought as he came across Karofsky. It's time to put plan 'Crush McKinley into Submission' in effect. He casually made his way closer to the jock table until he stood directly behind the ape. He then dumped the entire contents of his cup onto the apes head until he was covered in purple slushy all the while screaming, "PAYBACK BITCH!" When Karofsky turned to look at him he then threw the red drink in his face making sure to catch his eyes. "How you like them apples, huh?" Harry danced away from the behemoth and noticed both Sam and Noah run over to intercept the rest of the jocks. _Aww, they want to help._ It wasn't needed but it was sweet all the same.

"I'll kill you fucking fag." With a roar of rage Karofsky rushed Harry and being ready for it Harry wasted no time putting the mountain down. He dodged the fist coming towards his head and sent two quick jabs to Karofsky's ribs. He didn't dodge the next fist instead using it to flip the football player over his shoulder and onto his back. Before he could make another move Harry had him on his stomach with his knee on his spine.

"Now that I have you where I want you, you're going to listen to me and follow my instructions so that we don't have to meet like this again. Are you listening?" Harry asked. When he didn't get an answer he tightened his grip and yanked his head back. "I asked are you listening."

"Get off me you freak," Karofsky responded angrily.

"Wrong answer," Harry quickly turned him onto his back and sent his fist flying into Karofsky's jaw. He didn't stop the smirk when he heard bones break. "How about now, can you hear me?" Karofsky let out a pained whimper and Harry decided to take that as a yes. "I find the term 'fag' offensive and just in case your tiny pea sized brain doesn't know what offensive means I will tell you using simple words. It means I don't like it. I also find the term 'freak' extremely offensive. That means I really, _really_ don't like it. If you ever use these terms to describe me or my friends again I will make you regret it. From what I have learned of you so far you are on both the football and hockey teams. How are you going to play either of those games if I maybe...broke all the fingers in your right hand? It would be impossible. So I would suggest that you pay attention to this warning and do not piss me off, Capisce?" Again all Harry received was a whimper. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes Harry I fully understand the consequences of my actions should I piss you off again'. You will also refrain from throwing drinks on Kurt Hummel. He looks too damn good to have to worry about you messing with his not only fabulous but expensive clothes. Should you or your cronies break any of these commandments it's your bones on the line." Once he was done he gave one open slap to Karofsky's broken jaw before standing and facing the other jocks that were still being held back by Noah and Sam (and a little of Harry's magic). He began to talk while pacing back and forth in front of them so that each and every one of them would catch a glimpse of him. Harry knew he made an intimidating sight when he wanted and right now he really wanted to.

"As stated before these commandments go for each and every one of you. Should you disobey me I will break one of his bones for each disobedient act." Harry gestured to Karofsky so there would be no doubt to which he was referring. Harry looked at each and every jock standing before him and poured a little power in his voice. "Now you may not care about your buddies bones but I'm sure he does. Not to mention sooner or later I'm going to run out of bones. That means I will have to move on to one of you. The one I will choose will be the one that has pissed me off the most next to this ape." Here he gave Karofsky, who was still laid out on the floor clutching his jaw a little kick in the leg. He turned his icy gaze back to his unwillingly captivated audience. "Hear me now and understand this, I am a man of my word and I _promise_ you that should you not heed this warning the reprisals will be swift and merciless. In short, _I will destroy you_. The abuse you have doled out to those lacking in social standing, or to whom you deem weaker than yourself will no longer be tolerated. This may only be my first day but I again _promise_ you that by the end of this week if you do not fear me then you will respect me. You are now in _my school _and I expect you to remember that. Do we have an accord?" Harry finished his mini rant/speech with an arrogant twist to his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Harry turned to see a stern looking blond in a red track suit stalking towards him. He watched her come to him but still kept an eye on the others. A large black man- thing suddenly took a step toward him in what he thought was supposed to be a scary manner. Harry just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to speak. "You are dead." Again Harry thought he was supposed be scared but all he could do was laugh in the boys face before saying two words, "Bring it." He turned to the blond that now upon them, put on his most charming smile and chirped, "Hi my name is Harry, What's yours?"

HARRY/KURT&PUCK/SANTANA

Wow. Dudes that was such a struggle and this ending was not what I had originally thought up but overall I am pleased with what I am posting. In the last chapter I gave you an inside look into Puck and I tried to that this chapter with Harry but I'm not sure I really succeeded. Oh well. I'm happy with what I have so far. One thing I wanted to do and I hope I did accomplish was explain some of what I didn't explain in chapter one. Harry's reaction to Kurt was quite intense and after reading thru it again I decided that I wanted to add a little something more to it other Harry just wanting in Kurt's pants. So I hoped you like it and like always plz plz review. That is all J

Peace out bitches,

Ash

P.S. Can someone plz explain to me how to do a proper page break? Oh an no one recommended any songs. Does this mean there is nothing you would like to see in here?

Laterz,

Ash


	5. In A Silly Sort of Wonderland Way

**Title: **Love Begins

**Author:** Kiari

**Beta:** None and as such all mistakes are mine. (Though if you read this and decide you want in inbox me)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Glee

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman/Santana Lopez (these are the only pairings that matter anyway)

**Warnings: **This is Slash. Don't like don't read. Harry and Puck (yes they need their own warning), smexy thoughts and actions as well as slight creeper tendencies. Homophobia. That last one though is only until Harry starts kicking ass, taking names and kicking those names in the ass. I am also a big fan of slightly feminine Super! Harry so that is probably how he will end up. I also like super smart Noah. It kills me that on the show Puck seems all brawn, no brains.

**Author's Note:** This story came about after reading Icebreaker by gleefulmusings. I completely agree with her assertion that Kurt deserved way better than what he was getting. This story will have alternating points of view. If you read please review. All are welcome. Except the stupid ones, I don't like those.

**Disclaimer**: It occurred to me that I have yet to put one of these in so here it is. I do not own either Harry Potter or Glee. They belong to other people.

**Summary:** When Harry arrived in Lima, Ohio and began William McKinley High School the last thing he expected to find was the love of his life. Title of this story was taken from the musical Wonderland. Hurt and Pucktana.

Chapter Five

In A Silly Sort of Wonderland Way

"Hi my name is Harry, what's yours?" Harry chirped at the stern faced blond. He watched her take in the silent cafeteria, the ape on the floor, move on to Noah, Sam and the meatheads before turning back to Harry. He dropped the smile and gave her a smirk instead. "I'll just get my things." He heard her barking out orders to the jocks to get the nurse for the ape while simultaneously demanding an explanation as he made his way back to the table with the rest of New Directions. They were all looking at him as if he was crazy making him chuckle. He cast not only silent but wand less tracking and monitoring spells on the group (because he was that awesome) before giving them a fond farewell. "I'll see you guys later in glee." Instead of heading back to the blond he waited for her at the cafeteria exit. Just before they left he caught Noah's eye and gestured to Sam saying without words to watch out for him. "So you are Coach Sylvester?" Harry asked.

"Can it King Elizabeth, I'm taking you to the principal. No one comes in here and starts abusing my kids but me," she snarled.

Harry gasped, "How rude! I prefer Lord Emrys, fuck you very much. And you're just going to have to get over it. I'm not going to allow that ape or his fellows to get away with the shit they've been doing so far. You should have cleaned up your school when you had the chance. Now it's my school and I'm going to do what I have to do to ensure that the next two years I'm stuck in this hell hole will be at the very least tolerable." By the time he'd finished speaking they had reached the principal's office. Sylvester wasted no time in barging in and marching up to the desk, leaning until she is his face already making demands.

"I want this little cretin suspended. It assaulted Karofsky and scared the crap out of the other students by threatening them all."

"Your damn right I did. What the fuck kind of operation are you incompetents running here?" Harry snapped at the man behind the desk.

"Incompetents? Who in the hell do you think you are kid? Why I ought to-"

"Sue, you have to calm down. I have no idea what is going on," Figgins pleaded with Sylvester.

Harry scoffed, "You know, somehow I don't find that surprising in the least."

"This little turd beat the hell out of a football player and threatened the rest of the team with broken bones if they didn't accept his demands. Now while I admire his...hers...its complete lack of disregard for human pain and free will we cannot have students laying down their own laws and enforcing it with violence. That is my job and I will not have Icky Vicky here trying to usurp my position."

"Oh puh-leeze, I only hit the ape three times and it is totally not my fault that he has a glass jaw. Also I believe I was very clear on the name I preferred: Lord Emrys. Now I understand it may be hard to hear due to the not at all attractive whiskers growing from your ears, so for you poppet I will break out the hand puppets."

"So you admit to assaulting another student?" Principal Figgins interrupted before Sylvester was able respond.

Harry was not in the mood to play games. From everything he had heard of him, not to mention what he observed during his tour he knew he did not like this man. Therefore he had no problem going straight for the jugular. "Yes Principal Figgins I freely admit to knocking the ape on his ass. But you're not going to do anything about it. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes. Please explain to us why we shouldn't expel you right now."

"You aren't going to expel me because if you even attempt it I will destroy you," Harry stated smugly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I am the current scion of both the Noble Houses of Potter and Black. I have control of two of the largest corporations in the world and am a partner in two others. In short my dears I am worth billions. I also have contacts in every major government including yours. I have more power in my pinky than you will ever have in your life and trust me when I say I am not afraid to use it."

"Mr. Potter-" Figgins began but didn't get very far before Harry interrupted him.

"No. You will call me either Lord Potter or Lord Black, nothing else."

"Lord Potter then," Harry gave him a regal nod and motioned for him to continue. "We cannot allow you to harm students whenever you feel like it. What am I to tell the parents of these students you hurt?"

"The same thing you told to the parents of the children _they_ hurt. That there just isn't enough evidence for a reprimand no matter how many people witnessed the act, including the professors," Harry sneered. "You see, I did my homework before coming here. I know that there were over sixty complaints filed against the ape alone. I know that the football team as a whole garnered over two-hundred and forty-six complaints for everything from slushy facials to dumpster dives. I know that twenty nine students transferred out due to the excessive bullying that you continue to cover up, and I know, _I know_ that forty two of those complaints not filed by Kurt Hummel were for homophobic behavior. And here's what really pissed me off and made me your enemy, I know about the sixteen Cheerios that came to you and filed sexual harassment complaints. All of these students came to you and asked for your help. For your protection and you did _nothing_. Now Principal Figgins with everythingI_ know,_ do you honestly believe that you have a leg to stand on should I decide that you're as useless as I suspect you are?"

At the end of his rant there was complete and utter silence. Harry watched the two educators take in all that he said and saw the moment it hit Sylvester that her Cheerios were being harmed and not only did she not know about it but also, that Figgins had covered it up. As amusing as it would be, Harry didn't need Sylvester going for Figgins throat, yet. He had shit to do first. "Now that we are all on the same page I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. I have given the 'McKinley Situation' a lot of thought and have come up with a solution. As of November first, William McKinley High School will be adopting a zero tolerance policy for every student and _every_ faculty member employed in this school. Any student or personnel caught bullying will be immediately expelled or fired. All complaints will be investigated and the guilty party will be dealt with. When these children step on to these grounds the last thing they should have to worry about is their safety. The only things on their minds should be the test in calculus they haven't studied for or the project due in physics that is only half complete and not the best route to use to avoid a dumpster dive."

Harry eyed them both for their reactions. Figgins was already shaking his head negatively but what surprised him was the calculating expression on Sylvester's face. _Huh, maybe she would be the ally he needed. _He turned his focus back to Figgins since he seemed to be the one against his plan. "Principal Figgins you seem to be under the mistaken impression that this is negotiable. Let me assure you it is not. McKinley _will_ be adopting this policy."

"And what of the school board? This would have to be approved by them first."

"That is your problem. I suggest you find a way to convince them or I will replace you with someone who can," Harry replied coldly. "This will happen, whether you help or not so get used to it Figgins."

* * *

><p>By the time Harry left the two instructors, he was exhausted though he did count the meeting as a win. He now had a new respect for Coach Sylvester. The woman was absolutely <em>vicious<em> when crossed. _I wonder if I should introduce her to Snape_. He shrugged and put the thought on the back burner. He was sure any meeting between them would turn out to be the most entertaining thing he will ever witness his whole life.

Looking at his watch he realized he'd managed to miss the rest of his classes and because of his stunt at lunch he was operating on the little breakfast he had with his son. He was hungry, tired and annoyed. It only got worse when he remembered he couldn't just go home. He still had to audition for New Directions. Checking his watch for the time, he sent off a quick text to Noah, then glanced around for a familiar face and nearly wept when he spotted one. He made his way over to Artie as fast as he could and jumped in his way stopping his progress down the hall. Harry waited for him to look up before speaking. "Hello, Artie right?"

"Yo, Harry. What's up? Did the man stick it to you?" Artie asked. Harry just blinked at him. _What the fuck? _Harry was just too damn _tired_ to figure it out so opted to just ignore it.

"Ummm….okay. Yeah, sure. So I need to find the choir room and have absolutely no idea where it is. Do you think you could help me out?" Harry asked pleadingly. He really didn't want to try and figure his way around right now.

"No problem, it's where I am heading now. Are you going to audition?" Artie responded.

"Yup, that's the plan anyway. Noah's been after me for weeks to try out and I finally consented this morning. Have you been with the club long?"

"I've been with New Directions since its inception. I'm one of the original five losers."

"Do you enjoy it?" Harry asked curiously. He wanted to know just what he was getting himself into. He trusted Noah but he was curious to know how the others felt.

"You know, I actually do. I mean it sucks sometimes with the way Schue favors Finn and Rachel not to mention the divatudes and tantrums that are often thrown and don't get me started on all the dramatic breakups and make-ups that happen but even with all of that it's still fun. I love music and even if I never get a solo it's still a great way to express myself."

Harry smiled at his answer. It was honest and he could tell how much the boy really enjoyed the club despite its ups and downs. The two continued to make small talk until they rounded the corner. Harry took in the scene before him and stopped Artie from moving any further. He observed what was going on before focusing on the words being said.

"But how did you know?" Fabray was questioning Lopez. "All of us believed that he was in jail but you. Why?"

"It's none of your business Stretch Mark. Just because the rest of you were idiots doesn't mean we all were. I know Puckerman, plain and simple. Now back off," Lopez hissed back at her.

"Please Santana we just want to understand. Why is it that you didn't believe Mr. Schue? What did you see that we didn't?" Tina pleaded for an answer. Lopez sneered but Harry decided to speak up before she could answer.

"I'm curious to know that as well. Not only did you not believe the bullshit but you actually tried to visit him. Why?" Harry asked, eyeing the Latina cheerleader.

She turned to look at him slowly her eyes narrowing slightly before answering, "You know he used to talk about you a lot. It was always Emrys this and Emrys that. What I want to know is just where the fuck have you been? Huh? Where were you when all this shit was going down with Beth and his mom?"

"I asked you first," Harry answered.

"I don't give a flying fu-" Santana snarled angrily before a sharp voice cut her off.

"Ana!" Harry turned to see Noah walking towards them with a concerned look on his face.

"It's fine Noah. She was just expressing her ire for my lackadaisical approach to our friendship," Harry mused. He turned back to Santana and answered her as best he could, which if he was honest wasn't an answer at all. "Noah knows why I wasn't here. He has forgiven me even though I didn't even know about any of this stuff," here he shot Noah a dark look. He was still a little peeved at him for having hidden so much.

"I thought you considered each other brothers. What was so much more important that you couldn't be here for him?" Santana asked heatedly before going in for the kill. "Maybe if you were here instead of there, Noah would still have Beth."

Everyone in the hallway stilled as her words echoed through the corridor. Harry saw Noah pale and shoot him an apologetic glance but Harry wasn't bothered. Instead he shot Noah a smirk of approval. Then he turned to Santana and smiled. "You are correct but I'm here now and working on a solution to all of Noah's problems. The question now becomes…how much are you willing to contribute to this cause?"

* * *

><p>Right so I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but I have no clue where I want to take this story anymore. This is mainly for those of you that got pissy because the last chapter was a cliffhanger lol. I'm terribly unsure of how I ended this so now I'm asking you all to review or inbox me and tell me what you think. Tell me some things you would like to see happen in this story. I have a general idea of what I want but I'm missing little details I need to get there. Still even with all of my doubts I hope at least some of you are satisfied with this and I will try not to make it so long between updates.<p>

Kiari


End file.
